The Displeasure of a Servant
by Wyebird
Summary: This story is now ON HOLD, until further notice :c  Sorry everyone!
1. Chapter 1 : A Diary

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Fable III characters. They are all copyrighted to Lion Head Studios. I'm just playing with them for laughs.  
**_

_**Though the Queen and Peter and all other OCs do belong to me...**_

_**A message from Wye – Ok, so after a lot of pleading from a few friends, I have decided to write a Fan-fic of Fable. Le gasp! This will be such a challenge for me I believe, considering Reaver will be a major character and getting him spot on is rather difficult. Well, he's the second main character really, but such trivial things do not matter! Did I really put 'Reaver' and 'Trivial' in the same sentence? Shame on me... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Displeasure of a Servant.**

Chapter one

_A diary._

_Yes, I seem to have found myself writing a diary. A concept I'm not all that familiar with in my long life, but a fellow servant, a young pretty thing with too much of a happy face to be working in such a hell hole, with an equally hellish 'Master', told me writing my feelings and past down would help with my ever growing frustration._

_Oh my, I believe an introduction is in order. The reader may wish to know who is willing to waste time they really do not have writing such scribbles into this book. I am Peter, just Peter. No sharp and witty last name or title. Plain old simple Peter. Though I'm far from plain and simple, probably the only reason why I'm still alive to this date._

_Of course, being 'Immortal' helps with that too. Yes, I am one of those kind of people who find it rather difficult to die, much to my Master's frustration. He seems to like shooting his servants around. Of course I've had my fair share of bullets through the skull from that monster, but after so long, it doesn't bother me all that much any more. My brain could do with some ventilation after being filled with that man's egotistical chatter._

_Who am I talking of? Well, you may have heard of his name before, I find it hard to believe no one has. _

_I'm talking of Master **Reaver**._

_The man I hate more then my cursed life span. Yet I must be a good little thing and do as I'm told until the contract is either over, or broken. Though I have a gut feeling that may not be for a very, very long time. Shame. Of course, ripping the man's throat out is also out of the question. I may hate him, but I will respect the contract between the two of us. Least I can do after he helped me out._

_I could almost hear you gasp then. Reaver? Help someone? Or course he didn't do it on my behalf, that would be silly of me to believe. Reaver only does things to help himself, and having an Immortal creature like myself working for him seemed to be a benefit for the Industrialist. Why, I may never know. _

_Maybe I should start at the beginning of this thrilling tale of adventure and misfortune. What am I saying? Wasn't thrilling or adventurous at all really. But I should start somewhere... _

_0o0o0  
_

_It was a good few years ago now that I think back. I was in the servitude of a group of noblemen outside the land of Albion. The country's name escapes my memory, but in my current predicament it didn't all that matter. I was such a rebellious little thing, refusing everything that the snob nosed people ordered me to do and after a while they grew wearly and afraid of me and thought it wise to throw me into a cell, wrapped in enchanted chains which seemed to sap me of my energy. I wish to know where someone would get such an item, but alas, that doesn't matter any more. I doubt they would have told me anyway._

_Years passed in that cell, and I have to admit, I did partially break. No food, no light, no noise. Nothing. It was unbearable, starving to death, but not dying. My limbs numb for sitting in the same position, my mouth long since dried out I could barely speak which seemed a waste after I spent years learning the human tongue. And I seemed to have acquired a fear of the dark, one of my only fears to this date in fact._

_Then came the day I heard voices for the fist time in ever so long, I can remember feeling twangs of happiness forcing their way up my spine. Was I finally being freed? I was ready to just about do anything to get out of here. I could see a faint light behind my blindfold as the only door to the dark room opened. There were two voices. That deep booming one of the Nobleman who believed 'owned' me, and a very unfamiliar one. I knew for certain it was a young man, well spoken, definitely arrogant though a hint of a dangerous tone in his voice. Another Nobleman perhaps? _

_My mind started to wander for a moment, so much I failed to listen to the majority of the conversation, though judging by the tone of my current Master's voice, it was clear he was getting fed up with the new comer. _

_The new man laughed suddenly. It was a rather bone chilling laugh that even got me worried and that is quite a feat for someone to do to me. And then, a gun shot. That took me completely by surprise, as I heard the sound of a large body fall to the ground. The younger noblemen seemed to laugh to himself again, before I heard foot steps approach._

_Of course, I wasn't afraid. There was nothing this man could do to me. A shot to my head wouldn't kill me for very long. I heard the rustle of clothes as the man crouched down to my height as I sat there, trying my hardest to see him through the blind fold. But the new comer did that for me, as I felt a gun press against my cheek, before slowly moving upwards, flicking the rags from my eyes._

_That was when I first laid eyes on Reaver._

_"My my, he was hiding a gem down here, how naughty of him to keep such things from Reaver of all people. I see you were not a waste of my time after all. Marvellous." Reaver smirked down to me, causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion. _

_I was about to speak, to question this man before me, but words failed to leave my parched lips. A cough escaped instead, causing the man to shift un-comfortably for a moment._

_Reaver, with that large smirk ever present, chuckled lowly to me. "Oh my, has that fiend of a man not been treating you properly? C'est affreux.." He seemed to sigh dramatically as a rather strange language left his thin lips. "Well, now that he is fortunately out of the ideal picture that is life, why don't we make an agreement? A contract if you will." The man asked, that smirk causing the small heart tattoo on his face to crinkle slightly._

_I had to admit, my interest was perked to some extent, even if his eyes roaming over my rather naked body did put me off somewhat. I nodded my head, urging him to continue. If he was going to get me out of here, who was I to refuse?_

_"Splendid that my idea has caught your undying attention. It seems you are in a somewhat bad state, even though you still look awfully ravishing all bound up like that. But alas, that is not why I'm here. We'll save such desires for a later date." He waved his hand for a moment, before looking back to me. "I can easily assume correctly, and I'm **always **correct, that you want nothing more then to be out of this ghastly room. And I find myself in need of a new personal Servant, considering my last one was un-fortunately consumed by my most ferocious of guests a while back. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."_

_Indeed I could. I may have be old, but I wasn't an idiot. It was either stay in this hole and never see the light of day, or enter into a contract and work for this fellow before me. To be honest if I'd known what Reaver was really like, I would have decided to stay in the room. But unfortunately, I was far too desperate to get out at the time._

_And so I agreed with the eager nod of my head, and watched that ever growing smirk widen even more. "That's a good boy." He cooed, moving a gloved hand to pat the side of my cheek, and action with caused a rather dry growl to leave my throat. Being touched by a human is not something I particularly like._

_Reaver only chuckled at my attempts of being threatening. Well, the growl was rather pathetic really. "Now now, no need to get all defensive." Reaver sighed, his fingers digging into my cheeks, as if pointing out silently he had the position to do whatever he wished. And he did if I must be honest. Releasing his grip on my cheek, he stood up, gun raised towards the metal loop which held my chains in place. "Well, we should make haste before that body over there starts to give off rather fouler smells then it already is. And I'm in no mood to smell like a slaughter house..." With that said, he fired his gun, freeing me of the bounds that held me for so long._

_I easily remember the feeling of delight as I felt my arms fall ungraciously to my sides, blood flowing freely into my numb limbs. My attention was ripped back to the figure as he tapped his cane against the floor impatiently. "Now do come a long. I **hate** to be kept waiting..."Reaver sighed, resting his free hand on a hip as he watched me with slight amusement as I slowly stood, legs quivering lightly from the strain._

_The chains dangling from my body felt so heavy, though I could tell my new 'Master' ( A word I absolutely despise ) wouldn't be helping me any time soon, but I stomached it. Last thing I wanted to do was show weakness to this person. "Oh, that's a point..." Reaver sighed out. "What do I call you? The Monster has a name perhaps? I'm not one for remembering names, but I can't keep calling you 'thing' and 'it'."_

_Monster. Another word I wasn't overly fond of. Indeed I might have been classed as one, along with Balverines and Hobbes, but never the less it was still an unwanted title. "P...Peter..." I finally managed to croak out._

_"Peter?" Reaver scoffed lightly. "Such a common and unexciting name. Never mind though! I suppose 'Pet' can be a short nickname for you. Much better if you ask me." He replied, seeing the scowl grow upon my features caused him to purr out to me. "Now don't make those cute faces. I may not be able to control my actions. And it's far too dark and dirty down here for anything like that."_

_I didn't really want to know what he was talking about at the time, as I slowly limped towards the door, my hands attempting to remove the chains from the manacles on my wrists and the irritating and shameful collar around my neck. A sharp noise suddenly left my cracked lips as I felt something hard whip against my rump, causing me to stumble slightly over the corpse._

_That was definitely going to bruise for a little while. Hearing the man chuckle in mirth as he walked past me, we both headed up the stairs, the sounds of my chains and his witty remarks filling the thin spiralled corridor. It wasn't long until we finally made it out of the building and into the garden, I had to squint my eyes shut as sun light flooded on my form. For the first time in years, I couldn't help but smile to myself. For a split second, I truly felt free. Though it would be the last time I genuinely smile._

_The screams of some of the nobles from the estate I had been locked under rang in my ears, causing me to growl lightly. The same damn Nobles who agreed to have me locked up all those years ago. I suddenly felt Reaver's breath against my ear as he spoke gently, sadistically to me. "Consider this a treat from me Pet. Why don't you go and have fun, and make sure you make this amusing for me..." His hand moved to stroke the skin around my eyes, gloves rubbing against the soft blue scales which dotted around my eyes and various other areas of my body._

_I knew exactly what he meant, and even in my weakened state I didn't hesitate. No, this was my revenge. I cared not if he found this amusing as I practically tore into the closest Noble, ripping her throat out with my fangs, relishing the coppery taste in my mouth. They treated me like a Monster, so I acted like one. _

_All I could see was red, the screams of the Nobles mingling with that of Reaver's laughter as I carried on shredding and ripping into the innocents around me. The smell of death lingering in my nostrils, only driving me on, wanting more. Wanting to kill. The grass beneath my feet was soaked, morning dew mixed with the red blood of those who had fallen victim to my craze. _

_I was suddenly torn from my murderous stance as a gun went off, a rather familiar sound as I suddenly looked up, the blood lust that had filled my vision lifting instantly. Reaver was stood by his carriage now, the servants he had brought with him looking over at me in fear as I dropped the man whose throat I was currently gnawing into onto the floor, the man's gurgled cries ignored by all as he choked on his own blood._

_"Now that was rather exciting, wasn't it?Bravo I say, but now we must depart. Clean yourself up dear, red may suit you, but I don't want a mess in my carriage... my voiture as it were." Reaver called out to me as he placed his Dragonstomper .48 away. "And then we shall be off to start your new life. I do hope you will entertain me a long the way though. The ride will be long and boring otherwise."_

_0o0o0  
_

_End of that enchanting tale._

_That's really it. That is how me and Reaver met for the first time. Interesting? Boring? Well, what you think doesn't matter all that much, this diary isn't meant for entertaining others. Merely as a tool to be rid of these frustrating feelings that are building in my chest._

_And that's about it with this story. I could write page after page of what happened afterwards, but it is rather boring, and if you are all thinking it, no, I did not entertain that man in any intimate kind of way. I'd rather be back in that room then do that... maybe. Maybe another time I shall write more adventures in this book, as for now I must attend to my duties. It seems Master Reaver is having a party out in the gardens today for the Queen. I hate his parties. But such is life, or as Master Reaver would say -_

_C'est le vie._

_I should stop now before I say something else 'Reaver-ish'. How disgusting...  
_

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry for the lack of a more exciting first chapter, this was more an intro for Peter. And no, it won't all be based from Peter's diary, next chapter will be in third person. And I apologise if any of the French is wrong, I do not speak it and used online translators, which all seem to be different to each other for some reason. Next chapter will be Reaver's garden party, and the introduction for the Tyrant Queen. Yes, she is a Tyrant, as I find evil characters more interesting to write.**_

_**I'm not looking for major critiques at this moment in time, but tip and reviews are always welcome.  
**_

_**Hmmm... anyway, ta ta for now.**_

_**Translations:  
**_

_**C'est affreux – It is awful**_

_**C'est le vie – Such is life**_

_**Voiture - Carriage**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the original Fable III characters, they belong to the ever awesome Lion Head Studios.**

**A message from Wye - Second chapter. Earlier then expected, but I'm in a writing mood. I should also point out, this is set quite a few years after Fable III. Forgot to say in the first chapter. Silly me. I'm going to try and do a chapter a day, as I have nothing better to do. Sad days indeed. Sob sob sob.**

**Also, a big thank you to those who have written such lovely reviews/comments for me. I do thank you!  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Displeasure of a Servant.**

Chapter 2.

Finally closing his diary, Peter placed the small item into the inside pocket of his Servant jacket as he looked around at the masses. Reaver's parties always had the most decorated guests, as women twirled around in brightly coloured dresses and rather pretty masks, and the males trounced about in equally stunning suits and masks. Peter could assume that most, if not all, of his Master's guests would be absolutely gorgeous, but for some reason Reaver always insists on everyone wearing masks. And when Reaver insists, you always accept.

He knew why he had to wear one. Seemed some people didn't react well in seeing his scales nor his slitted purple eyes. And Reaver hated people getting hysterical over a mere servant. So Peter was made to wear this blue reptilian mask when ever he was in public. Made things harder to see, but at least he could go out without some girl screaming a monster was going to eat her.

How obscene. Like he would happily consume a little wench. Last one tasted awful.

Moving a hand to adjust the strands of light blue hair which managed to drape down over his mask, Peter quickly checked over the blanket he had laid down for Reaver, the deep red material soft to the touch with the 'Reaver Industries' emblem stitched to the centre of the piece. Nearly everything Reaver owned had that mark branded or stitched onto it. Which irritated the creature somewhat as a sigh escaped his lips while he re-arranged the numerous soft pillows around him.

"Aww, is Pet not enjoying my party? How sad it makes me feel to see such a depressing form..."

Peter suddenly looked up to see the masked face of Reaver looking back down to him. The beak to his bird mask glistening in the little sun light left of the ending day. "I don't think it's my place to enjoy the party as a servant. Even if it is ever so thrilling, Master Reaver." Peter replied simply as Reaver grinned in return.

"Good boy. Remembering your place well aren't you?" Reaver drawled, a gloved hand raised to neatly sort his dark hair out. Peter was starting to wonder where the deviant's hat had gone. Rarely did Reaver take it off. Handing his cane to a servant girl who stood obediently to one side, he made himself comfortable upon the rug, before twisting his body, flopping gracefully (Seemed everything Reaver did was 'graceful' in some way) backwards, head nestled upon Peter's lap much to the servant's distaste.

"Master Reaver. Wouldn't you prefer to use a pillow? I believe they are much more comfier then my... legs." Peter spoke to him, watching Reaver's eyes sparkle in mirth.

"I hope your not complaining about my choice in furniture?" Reaver asked, moving one hand to remove his mask, the other moving back to rest on Peter's rear end, squeezing the muscle lightly. Only to be rewarded with a soft and rather annoyed growl from the creature. "Besides, you have most talented hands and I find myself to have a rather irritating pain in my head. As much as I love being the centre of attention, these people do give me a headache... Chop chop! Get to work my sweet."

With a roll of his eyes, Peter moved his gloved hands to slowly and gently massage Reaver's forehead and hair line, still rather annoyed at where the snake's hand currently was. Seemed this man liked nothing more then to make the servant un-comfortable. "I'm surprised your not with the Queen, Sir. I'd have thought she would have demanded your presence."

Reaver waved his free hand for a moment. "She's gone to look for her rather delightful son. Most charming man, makes rather cute noises in the bedroom..." Another roll of the eyes from the servant, knowing full well Reaver on several occasions had 'entertained' the young Prince. Whether the queen knew or not, Peter didn't know.

Though he doubted she would want to know.

"And speaking of the ravishing pair..." He heard Reaver coo lightly to him, causing Peter to look up. There stood proud as anything was the Queen of Albion, her deep green eyes hiding behind the cat mask she wore. She was clad in a black and red dress, the tops of her large bosom exposed along with her slim neck much to Reaver's delight as Peter noticed him staring hungrily at her form. Her son was in an equally magnificent outfit, his suit tunic black with silver trimmings, with the mask of a black rabbit hiding his young features. "My apologise for not standing to greet you, your Highness, but my servant's magical fingers are keeping me glued pleasantly to the spot." Reaver joked softly, as a smirk tugged at the Queen's lips.

"I suppose you are forgiven, my ever handsome Industrialist." The Queen replied as she clicked her thin fingers together. A servant girl quickly ran over, re-arranging the Queen's dress and the pillows upon the rug so the Queen could comfortably sit down. "Well come along Timothy, sit down." She practically ordered the young man beside her.

Prince Timothy sighed softly to himself, before sitting down as Reaver began to speak again. "I do hope from the bottom of my heart you two are enjoying the party." Reaver smiled, the occasional purr leaving his lips as Peter carried on massaging his forehead. "If not, we can always move this to my private chambers, if you will?"

The Queen smirked to him again. "I may have to take you up on that offer. But later. Right now, I'm enjoying the scenery."

"Enjoying it more then my company? I'm truly hurt." Reaver sighed, before roughly pinching Peter's backside, causing the servant to jump slightly. "Be careful Pet. I would become very annoyed if you roughed my hair up from your movements." Reaver warned him, that smirk ever present as Peter looked down to him.

"My apologise, Master Reaver." Peter replied, as the Queen chuckled.

"You really have him well trained now. Then again, you always had a knack for taming even the wildest things." She replied, her bust jiggling as she chuckled out again.

Reaver looked back over to the Queen. "You flatter me so, your Highness. But you right as always. I'm a very talented individual. A man of Skill, you could say." He smirked at his own inward joke, before glancing over to Timothy. "My dear, you are being awfully quiet."

"He's always quiet." The Queen sighed, waving her hand towards her son. "Never was one for parties. Too many faces, even if they are masked."

Timothy was quiet again, sitting cross legged by his mother's side as he watched the figures twirl and dance not far away from them. "I'm sorry." He managed growl out lightly. "This place is far too loud..."

"How adorable..." Reaver chuckled, causing Timothy to fidget in dis-comfort for a moment. "Really, your Highness. Your son seems to take after his father more then you. Or should I not mention him?"

"Which is rather unfortunate. He turned out to be a weak old fool." The Queen scoffed, inspecting her painted nails for a moment. "Didn't mourn once when he finally passed on. Rather thankful actually, allowed me to associate with... other people." Her eyes then roamed over Peter's form, who never looked back in return. "And when are you going to properly introduce your rather talented blue mystery there? My curiosity is still dying to see under that mask..."

Reaver chuckled, shaking his head ever so slightly. "I'm afraid your curiosity will have to remain for the time being, my ever ravishing kitten. Besides, it would destroy the mystery if you knew what was under his mask, would it not? _Serait terrible_.." Even though Reaver was smiling, Peter could sense the man becoming rather annoyed. Peter knew Reaver hated it when people, especially those low like a servant, got more attention then himself from the Queen. Or from anyone.

"That's true." The Queen replied, still sounding rather displeased she had been denied something. The Tyrant Queen was rarely denied anything, but having Reaver executed would be a bad move. Not only because she found the man amusing to be around, but Reaver brought in a lot of gold for her. Well, that's the only reason Peter could come up with for why Reaver was still in such a powerful position in Albion.

If he had his way, he would have the man hung up and shot repeatedly.

Peter then looked to the side as a man, one of the Mansion guards Reaver had personally hired not so long ago, ran up to them, his face covered by a white wolf mask. "Master Reaver, sir." He quickly bowed to the man, who glanced over to him. "I'm terribly sorry for in'errupting you. But we appear to have caught some un-wanted guests of an ugly nature.."

Reaver, seeming to abandon the idea of shooting this fellow for indeed interrupting him, sighed lightly. "Of what kind of ugly nature pray tell are these guests of mine?"

"Rebels I'm afraid sir. Come 'eavily armed they 'ave. But, we 'ave them locked in the mansion." The guard replied.

A rather wide grin began to form on Reaver's face as he swatted Peter's hands away from him. Sitting up now as he grabbed his mask, he looked towards the Queen. "Well we are very fortunate tonight, aren't we?" He chuckled, pulling his bird mask back on.

"I don't call Rebels a fortunate thing..." The Queen sighed. "Unless you have something diabolical planned for them?"

"Of course, you clever little minx. What kind of party would this be without a bit of entertainment? Those delights I have locked away could do with a test run..." Reaver smirked as he stood up, tapping Peter on the head for him to do the same thing.

The Queen chuckled lightly as Reaver extended a hand to her, helping the lady up in a rather gentlemen fashion before quickly placing a small kiss upon her gloved hand. "The same kind of delights you had me fight all those years ago?"

"My my, you remember that fun night, do you?" Reaver beamed to her. "But I have something new as well. I'm sure you will love it, your Highness." The man grinned, before looking behind him, giving Peter a rather cheeky wink.

Peter knew full well what he was on about. And if he had to be honest, the fight would be the most entertaining thing to happen for a very very long time. Peter watched with keep interest as Reaver pulled his Dragonstomper .48 out and fired a single shot in the air, causing the guests to look over to him. "Ladies and Gentleman. If I could demand your attention." He called out as the music instantly stopped. "If you could all make your way back into my humble mansion, I have a rather interesting event waiting inside for us to watch."

The crowd of guests began making their way into the building as Reaver retrieved his cane from the servant girl, swatting the little thing on the rear to send the girl on her way. "Now where did that servant go with my hat?" He spoke to himself as the Queen smirked to him.

"You've managed to loose your hat, Reaver sweetie? How rare! I always thought that thing was a part of your being." She cooed softly to the Industrialist, who seemed to try his hardest to keep his annoyance down. Worst thing he could do was to annoy the Queen.

Twirling to face her, he just smiled instead. "Of course not! But as soon as I find the servant who has manage to run off with my hat, well, the guards will have something extra to munch on tonight won't they?" He chuckled, that dangerous tone of his making it's way through his words. If Peter was capable of feeling sorry for people, he would be pitying the poor fool who managed to get side tracked with Reaver's hat.

"Would you like me to search for it, Master Reaver?" Peter asked, adjusting the mask upon his face slightly.

Reaver looked to him now, before nodding his head. "Well of course. And if you find that servant, make sure he gets what he deserves."

"I'll try to not make too much of a mess, sir." He replied, before cringing as Reaver patted his cheek.

"If you carry on being such a good little thing, I may have to reward you at some point." Reaver joked lightly, before removing his hand. "Well, you will definitely have front row seats for the fight this evening. I know you'll appreciate that gift."

Peter could barely conceal the grin that wanted ever so much to force it's way upon his lips. "Why thank you, sir. Master Reaver is ever so generous to his servants."

"Too much if you ask me. Can't be getting soft now, _Juste ne fera pas_." Reaver sighed with a wave of his hand. "Well my delightful Queen, shall we be going? Tonight I feel is going to be extra exciting..."

The Tyrant Queen laughed softly, looping an arm around Reaver's as they sauntered they way towards the mansion, Timothy not far behind, still seeming to scowl behind his rabbit mask. Peter was relieved that they had finally gone as he left a few of the other servants to sort and clean up the rug and pillows. Dusting his uniform down, he began his search for Reaver's missing hat, wondering why a servant was either brave, or stupid, enough to wander off with it. Oh well, it could end up being amusing.

0o0o0o0

It took Peter a while to finally locate the wayward servant. He was cowering on the other side of the gardens, looking rather distressed. Even more so when Peter approached him. Shaking like a leaf, he seemed to clutch Reaver's hat to his chest, so much in fact Peter was slightly worried he would damage the valuable object.

"What are you doing here? And why do you still have his-" Peter didn't get to finish as the servant broke down in front of him, crying like a child.

"I didn't mean to! It blew out of my h-hands! I-I couldn't stop it!" He blubbered out, his tears barely missing the hat.

A frown made its way onto Peter's features. "What are you talking about?" He asked, before looking down to the hat, seeing the problem almost instantly.

There sat rather cheekily upon the proud object was dirt. Dirt, upon Reaver best beloved hat. This was not good. This was most definitely not good. A growl left Peter's lips, knowing full well that this would very much upset Reaver. No, upset wasn't the word to use. Reaver would be furious. And when Reaver was furious, it tended to be Peter on the receiving end of said fury. And that was something he didn't particularly want. The guilty servant then shoved the hat into Peter's grasp. "Y-you take it! He favours you, you'll get away with it."

This only made Peter even more angry, as he gently moved the hat out of the way, holding the item as if it was the most precious thing in the world, before slamming his free fist into the crying servants face. "Me? You're going to try and pin this on me? Master Reaver wouldn't believe me even if I did tell him I was the reason for this. I'm not stupid nor clumsy enough." He snarled, watching the man fall to the ground before raising a foot, kicking him roughly in the ribs. "You humans are indeed disgusting creatures.. so willing to pin the blame on another to save your own skin."

"I'm sorry!" The servant cried out, trying desperately to curl up in defense as Peter's foot carried on brutelly smashing into his body. Even in his rage, he found he was taking great delight in hurting the human.

"Sorry? There's a word I've heard far too much. You rats will indeed say anything to be safe, won't you?" Another growl left the creature, eyes flashing dangerously behind his mask as he watched the servant cough up blood now.

"W-why are you doing this?" He cried out in pain, blood pouring from his mouth and nose now as bruised eyes, full of fear and looking rather pathetic, looked up at the creature. "Your a s-servant, just like me-"

Peter, in his rage, never let the man finish the sentence as he repeatedly stomped his foot upon the man's head. "Never compare me to yourself!" He nearly screamed, ignoreing the blood splattering upon his waterproof boots. "I'm nothing like you pathetic things! I-" He stopped now, realising the man was no longer breathing, his head completely deformed and cracked open. Breathing deeply now, he felt his rage and excitement slowly ebb away. Giving himself a few moments to recover, his face returned to its usual blank state as he looked down at the body, wiping brain matter off his shoe onto the grass.

"Disgusting..." He sighed, leaning down to grab the servant's leg in his free hand before dragging the body away towards a small pen at the back of the estate Reaver had put in a while back for his less... polite guards. The sounds of howls and snarls could be heard from the deep pens as Peter approached. Standing on the edge, he dropped the body by the gate door as he opened it up, listening to the excited barks of the monster below. "Lucky mutts. You've got extra for dinner." Peter told the Balverines below, before kicking the servant's corpse down. Ignoring the sounds of flesh ripping and bones crunching, he closed the gate door behind him, making full well it was locked, before heading towards the Mansion.

"Best get the hat sorted out before taking it to Reaver..." He sighed softly to himself, knowing he may have a few more minutes before Reaver would begin to get annoyed and agitated that his head was feeling colder then usual.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Ok, another chapter done for you all. Next chapter hopefully tomorrow. Blarg. Will be far better then this one I assure you.**_

_**Translation:**_

_**Serait terrible - Would be terrible.**_

_**Juste ne fera pas - Just will not do.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : Little Liza

_**Disclaimer: I still own none of the original Fable III characters, they belong to the ever awesome Lion Head Studios.**_

**A message from Wye – And now the third. I'm on a role. Anyway yes, Peter is not a nice pure character, all innocent and fluffy like most main characters tend to be. Though to be honest you can't blame the guy for hating humans. Though a fluffy innocent character will be making an appearance now. This cannot go right...**

**

* * *

**

**The Displeasure of a Servant.**

Chapter 3

Peter had retreated back to his quarters after retrieving some warm water and cleaning items for the hat. Would take a few minutes, but cleaning the dirt off wouldn't prove that much of a challenge for him. Almost a pity. But at the moment, the most important thing was to get the hat spotless. And Reaver had quite the keen eye, so he couldn't do a sloppy job. Exhaling a moment as he cursed that dead servant, Peter began the tedious job of cleaning. His mask to one side so he could see clearly, he sat silently at his desk, cloth in hand as he gently wiped the majority of the mud patch off. Luckily most of it had before dry and was now flacking off. He just hoped there wasn't too much embedded in the fibre. That would take a while to clean off if that was the case.

Several minutes passed til some one knocked upon his door, causing Peter to sharply turn his head towards the door, looking rather alert for a moment as he pulled his mask back on. Judging by the little sound they made, and the height of the knock, it could only be one person.

Little Liza.

The door slowly opened, revealing the youthful face of Liza. She had begun work here several weeks after Peter had arrived ( apparently her father was in debt with Reaver and little Liza and her mother were working here to pay it off ) and if he had to be honest, Liza was one of the only humans he didn't mind all that much. She was also the one who suggested he start writing a diary. "Hello Mister Peter!" She beamed happily, a rare thing for anyone to do in this building.

"Liza. What brings you here?" He asked, but never smiles to her. He probably should to be polite, but he was still trying to remind himself not to get too attached to the girl. Servants didn't tend to survive for long in this mansion. Though Liza had been rather lucky. She had been assigned to the kitchens to clean the stoves and such out. Places adults found harder to reach. And luckily for her, Reaver rarely ventured down there while she was working.

Liza just smiled lightly, her servant dress looking a size too big for her. Poor thing was under weight. "I just came to see if you were ok! Oh, and I brought this..." She hummed gently, holding out a glass of milk.

Peter shook his head lightly. "You know you're not suppose to take things like that. If Reaver finds out..."

"He won't! He's too busy entertaining his guests to notice a cup of milk gone. Besides, I know it's your favourite." Liza nodded as she skipped over to his desk, being very careful not to spill the drink. Looking at what the monster was doing, she placed the cup to one side for Peter after taking a cheeky sip, not that Peter minded all that much. "What'cha doing, Peetty?"

Peter looked at her for a moment, rather amused at her nickname for him. Far better then Reaver's anyway. "Oh... Master Reaver's hat got a bit messy. Just cleaning it up for him."

A pout seemed to play on the girl's lips before she reached over to him, small hands grabbing and removing his mask. "You don't have to wear that, silly. Your scary eyes don't scare me! I think they're quite pretty actually. Pretty Peetty!" She sung out happily as she placed the mask to one side.

Without his mask on, Peter did look rather attractive, if you could look past the scales around his shocking purple slitted eyes. This time, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Ever the brave girl, aren't you Liza. Nothing scares you."

"Not even meany old Reaver! Going bang bang bang! And all 'I'm Weaver, and I'm better 'den you aaall!" She imitated the man, puffing up her small chest as she placed her hands on her hips. She then paused, before twilring on the spot. "You'll see! When my daddy's debt is paid off, I'm going to go exploring! Like the old adventurers! And I'll be a brave Hero!" She paused, watching him. "You'll come to, right? We'll have exciting tales to tell! Battling pirates, beating up Balverines... and and and.."

She paused as Peter patted her on the head, causing the girl to blush lightly. "You know what, Liza? You hold onto those dreams. Never let anyone take them from you. Got it?" Peter told the girl lightly.

Liza looked up at him, before grinning away. "Of course! No one can take them from me." She paused as Peter looked away. "But... you will come, right?"

Peter was silent for a moment. "Maybe Liza. We'll have to see what the future holds, won't we." He replied. But he knew he couldn't. He had a contract to complete. "Besides, why would you want me to come to?"

"To see you smile." Was her simple reply, which kind of took Peter by surprise. "I've seen the way you look into the distance. You wanna be out there, don't you. And not once while I've known you have you properly smiled. Besides! All those other Heroes and Adventurers had companions. I want one too!"

"I believe they were dogs, not Monsters." Peter replied, still dabbing the hat with a cloth. The goggles which usually sat neatly on the hat were now in Liza's grasp as she looked through the tinted glass.

"You'll be more scary to the enemy! When they try to hurt me, you'll go all grrrr! And grow big and strong and send them all packing!" She declared, kicking her leg out to add a bit more drama.

Peter fell silent again, not fond of the idea of turning into his true form again. He hated it. Just as much as he hated his human form. Oh what a predicament. "Wouldn't you rather have a cuddly dog?"

He felt her hands pat the top of his head lightly. "You're just as cuddly when you're not pouting like an old man." She giggled, wearing Reaver's goggles properly now, looking rather comical, considering the items was far too big for her small head. Peter had to admit, Liza was being rather brave about wearing the goggles, then again, she probably didn't know it wasn't allowed.

Peter just sighed softly as he finally finished cleaning the hat. "There..." He hummed, only to have Liza tut. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Yes!" She cried out, before pointing at the glass of milk. "You haven't drunk my gift to you! Peetty! You need to drink it to grow big and strong. Like me!" She grinned, making a rather heroic pose at him.

He nodded his head. "Well, if you say so Liza." He replied, before taking a hold of the cup, drinking the milk slowly. Indeed he loved milk, preferred it over any of the other beverages in this mansion. Just as he was about to finish, he felt Liza tug on his sleeve, a small pleading look in her eyes. He stopped drinking the milk, before holding the cup out. "Ok Liza, you can have the last of it."

She squealed out in delight, happily snatching the cup from Peter's grasp before drinking the last of it. Smacking her lips together, she giggled out to him. "Thanks Peetty." She replied, as the monster leaned over to wipe the milk moustache she had around her mouth wit his thumb.

"It's ok. You look like you need it more then me. When was the last time you ate?" He asked, as Liza looked puzzled for a moment.

"Umm... I had half a bread roll this morning. And mummy has soup planned for tonight! Even has potatoes in apparently. Tonight will be a good night I think." She nodded, patting her stomach.

A small disappointed groan left her lips as Peter removed the goggles from her face, making sure to wipe all the small finger prints off. Last thing he wanted was for Reaver to see those. "Well, I'm just about done here. I'll walk you back to the kitchens, before the chef notices your gone."

"That old man! He wouldn't notice if a fly was sitting on his fat nose. Dunno why he's in charge anyway. He cooks horrible food I think. Yours is much better! Especially that little cake you sneakily made for me... but meany Reaver told you off when he found out." She pouted lightly. "I didn't see you for a whole week!"

That would be because he had been locked up for a week as punishment. Usually Peter would have no trouble naming people, but last thing he wanted was a dead girl because of his mistake. He hated humans, yes, but children were entirely different. To him anyway. They were too young to understand most things. And it wasn't children who had tortured him for so long. "I was very busy that week, I already told you that." He lied, patting the girl on the head as he stood up, quickly putting his mask back on. "Well come on, you need to get back to work, and I need to give this back to a certain person."

"Snotty nosed Reaver!" Liza replied with a pout, as Peter wagged his finger at her.

"But what don't we do when Reaver's around? Or any of his loyal servants?"

"We don't call him names out loud, I know I know!" Liza replied as she took a hold of the cup, following Peter to the door. "Otherwise he'll get all angry face and start going bang bang bang again. It's so noisy..."

Peter nodded his head as he opened his door, shepherding Liza out. "Exactly. Though be a good and helpful girl, and Reaver will leave you be."

"Hehe, I know Peetty. And I'm always a good girl!" She grinned, twirling around before taking Peter's free hand into her smaller one. "Come on, lets get going companion! I heard there was a fat overgrown Hobbe living in the kitchen we must slay! I'm sure all of the other workers down there will praise us, and shower us with gifts of food!"

"Your imagination is very vivid, little Liza." Peter sighed softly. "Though the head chef may not appreciate being called a Hobbe."

Liza nodded lightly. "Well he looks like one! And is smelly too..."

Their banter carried on like so as they finally arrived to the kitchens, Liza sneakily putting the empty glass into the sink before anyone noticed as she looked back to Peter. "Well, thanks for bringing me ba-"

"Liza!" A voice suddenly boomed out, causing the young girl to squeak in alarm, especially as a hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder, nearly lifting the girl up. The chef towered over her, indeed he did look awfully like an over grown Hobbe. Why Reaver had hired him was completely unknown to Peter. "Where 'ave you been? That stove needed cleaning ages ago, you useless little brat." He raised a hand to strike the girl, but it seemed someone had a problem with that.

Peter grabbed a hold of the chefs arm, a growl escaping his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.." He threatened, fingers digging into the man's fat arm roughly. Peter hated it when adults truck out at children. Not even he in his rage would ever do such a thing. And he was a mosnter of all things.

The chef yelped out, dropping the girl as he tried to get his arm back. "Y-you! What do you think your doing? Un hand me at once!" He demanded, before falling onto his knees as Peter only tightened his grip. "Reaver will have your head for this!"

"Ask me nicely, then I might." He sneered, those sharp fangs of his glistening with saliva.

The chef cried out again. "You mongrel! You think I would ever- ahhh!" He squealed rather loudly, his arm on the verge of snapping now. "Ok ok! Please, let go of my arm!"

Still, Peter didn't relinquish his grip. That same excited feeling was filling his whole being again, and he couldn't make himself stop. He wanted to make this man suffer. Wanted to watch him plead, beg, grovel, anything to make the monster stop. But he wouldn't. A man like this didn't deserve the gift that was life. But he was suddenly brought to his senses as a scared looking Liza tugged on his sleeve. "Peetty..." She cried, lip trembling now.

Eyes widening at the realisation of what was going on, he suddenly let go, watching the chef sigh in relief as he got his arm back. "You should thank this girl. Otherwise, you would be looking at a stump instead of a fat arm." He hissed as Liza held onto Peter's arm tightly.

The chef glared at him for a moment, before looking at Liza. "T-thank you." He quickly said, before Peter kicked him away, not wanting to see the man so close to them.

The servant looked down to Liza, whose face was buried into his sleeve. "Hey, thought you wanted me to protect you from the bad guys? Like a companion." He replied, but she shook her head.

"Not like that, Peetty. You looked... scary. He wasn't a monster, or a really evil man. He was just doing his job, he's completely innocent. I only joked about him being a Hobbe..." She replied, looking up at him. "Don't turn scary like meany Reaver..."

0o0o0o0

_'Don't turn scary like meany Reaver'_

Peter had to admit, those words affected him somewhat. Never would he allow himself to be remotely like that deviant. Just the thought angered him. How could she say something like that? He was nothing like that man...

Was he?

He shook his head. Of course not! She was just being a silly over imaginative little girl. That must have been it. He only killed people he believed deserved to die. But wasn't that what Reaver did as well? No, he killed who ever he liked, whether they deserved it or not. Nothing like what he did. That's what Peter believed anyway.

Making his way to the under levels of the mansion, he could already hear the cheers and cries from the fight going on. He had no idea where about in the fighting the rebels were, or how many had already died. If any. It had been a while since proper fighters had been sent to the 'arena' which the Queen approved to let Reaver keep. Seemed she liked to watch others fight and die as much as Reaver did. Following the sounds, he finally came to the group, Reaver standing near the front with the Queen on his right. Timothy seemed to have moved to the back of the large group, obviously not a fan of watching fights. Making his way over to Reaver, he coughed gently to get the man's attention, holding out the hat.

"Aahhh, there it is!" He beamed, taking the hat from Peter without saying his thanks as he placed it back onto his head where the hat belonged. "Where did you manage to find it?"

"The servant from before had it. Don't worry, he was punished accordingly."

Reaver purred in delight. "Good boy. Shame your not as obedient in the bed room, otherwise you would be almost perfect."

The Queen looked over in shock. "You mean you haven't-"

"Afraid not, my lovely _compagnon. _He's still rather... untrained in that department. But I've been in the mood for a challenge, would be no fun if I have to order him to entertain me. I can do that with all my other servants." Reaver hummed gently, before looking over to Peter. "Though I'm sure he will be more then willing to climb into my bed soon enough. Everyone does in the end."

The urge to head butt the man was rather strong for Peter.

Chuckling lightly, Reaver looked back down to the small group of rebels who had managed to survive. "Oh! While I was looking away, you managed to kill off the last of those Hollow Men. How un-expected of you. Most troubling. But alas it cannot be helped! But don't get too comfortable my lovely un-wanted guests, because you have one last opponent. I was almost worried he wasn't going to make it. But thankfully he came in the nick of time, hmm Pet?"

"Him?" The Queen asked in disbelief. "Not a savage monster with more teeth then you have charm? Maybe more Balverines? Or even an over grown snake! Your going to send your servant against the last of the rebels?"

"My dear. He IS a monster." Reaver chuckled, moving a hand to pat the side of Peter's cheek. "One of my most prized living collections I must add. He makes slaughtering people so... artistic. Believe me, you won't be able to take those beautiful eyes off him when he's down there."

"Master Reaver, if you carry on speaking like that, I'm surely to blush." Peter joked lightly though his expression was still rather blank. This only caused Reaver to laugh.

"Oh my, we are being adventurous today. Now Pet's making jokes? Maybe I should attempt a bed room adventure with you tonight." Reaver smirked, as he watched Peter pull his expensive jacket off along with his gloves, revealing rather strange blue claw like nails upon his fingertips.

Handing the items to a male servant, he rolled his sleeves up. "I'm afraid I'm not that adventurous, Master. But I will try and put a good show on for you and her Highness."

Reaver tapped his cane against the floor, bone chilling laughter leaving his lips. "Good. Now don't keep us waiting! Oh..." He paused, leaning towards Peter now. "You get blood on that lovely shirt of yours, I will be most... Well, lets say I won't be able to stop myself in punishing you for ruining such a delightful object." He whispered in his ear.

Shifting uncomfortably for a moment at the feeling of Reaver's breath tickling his ear, he just nodded. "I'll try my hardest." He replied, before leaping down into the lower compartment of the arena, the moist grass of the Hollow men room squelching under his boots as he looked over the small group. Some looking worried, others looking rather confused. After battling monsters, mercenaries and foreigners, they were now fighting... a servant?

Reaver just beamed happily. "Well my rebellious _invités. _Shall we begin?" He chuckled, tapping the cane once upon the ground to start the fight.

* * *

**TBC**

**And there we go, chapter 3 for you folks. Sorry, a bit of a cliff hanger for you, but, I didn't want the chapter ended up faaaar too long.**

**Translations:**

**Invités - Guests.**

**Compagnon - Companion**


	4. Chapter 4 : A choice to make

_**Disclaimer: I still own none of the original Fable III characters, they belong to the ever awesome Lion Head Studios.**_

**A message from Wye – My goodness, another? My fingers will turn into stubs soon D: Well, I would be spamming more chapters, but, my friends have now got me to do drawings and the such for the fan fic. A lot I cannot upload til a later date as they contain spoilers... le gasp! And if you guys are wondering about Little Liza... well... it will all make sense at a later date. She's a rather important role. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**The Displeasure of a Servant.**

Chapter 4

_Fear._

The room reeked of it, as dust from the long destroyed Hollow Men drifted lazily around his legs. But their fear only fuelled him as he stood, eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations filling through his form. His limbs seemed to quiver with the excitment growing in his form, just the thought of killing these 'traitors' made him gowl gently to himself. He could suddenly hear foot steps rapidly approaching, a scream leaving the lips of a young male rebel who decided to try and take him by surprise.

How foolish.

With his eyes still closed, he suddenly twitched to the side, almost hearing the air rush past his masked face as the sword missed him by millimetres. Arm snapping out, he turned and grabbed the man's arm, ripping him backwards before slamming his knee into his back, rewarded with the snap of bones as the man gurgled out in surprise, falling limply to the ground.

A woman seemed to scream the boy's name out in despair, as he finally opened his eyes, looking to the small group. "Oh deary me! Such a brave move that was, but foolish. This is why I think bravery should be banned." He heard Reaver jeer out lightly, which was followed by the Tyrant Queen's small laugh.

The three remaining rebels looked shocked for a moment, before the largest of them, a burly man armed with a threatening looking hammer made his move. Twirling the hammer expertly between his huge hands, he swung it at Peter, obviously learning from his fallen comrade's mistake. He was keeping his distance from Peter, using the length of the hammer to try and take the monster down. Peter easily dodged the slow moving weapon, seeming to now toy with the group.

Though as soon as he saw an opening, it was quickly taken away from him as he noticed something fiery fly straight at him. A Will user? Leaping quickly out of the way, the fireball exploded inches from him as he quickly looked up, the only woman in the group now charging up another attack.

"Oh did you see that rather cheeky move? Pet nearly got a little bit singed! Poor mite..."

Reaver's commentary wasn't helping Peter at all, as he ducked another swing of the hammer. Though this time, the hammer became lodged into the ground, allowing Peter to quickly get up. Jumping onto the hammer head, he used it to his advantage, kicking off the weapon as he leapt over the now startled rebel. While in mid air, he reached down, hands on either side of the man's head as he dug his claws in. Spinning his legs, he used the motion to jerk the rebel's head 180 degrees, hearing the neck give off a rather satisfying snap. The body fell heavily onto the ground as Peter landed gracefully in a crouched position. He would rather be ripping and slicing into these people, but, that would get his suit in a rather messy fashion.

Two to go. The woman had finally charged up her move, as a huge fireball made it's way right at him. Kicking his feet against the ground, he narrowly avoided it, though jumped right into the path of another rebel's sword. Moving his hand up instinctively, he grabbed the swinging blade into his hand, ignoring the metal biting into his skin as blood pooled out over his palm. Blue claws grated against the blade as his free hand spun out, snapping the blade with ease as he hit it and spinning his body with the move, he slammed the end of the sword into the man's chest, twisting the metal before slicing upwards. The man gasped out in alarm and surprise as Peter quickly kicked the body away before any of the blood now spurting out could get onto his clothes. He looked towards the last one. The female rebel was now in hysterics as another of her friends was killed, screams of anger and fear leaving her lips as she cast another move.

Though it wasn't a fire move he expected.

Two spirit like swords suddenly appeared, before flying straight at him, catching Peter off guard as he felt them slam into his arms, causing the monster to fly backwards and become pinned to the wall. A rather frustrated grunt left his lips as the woman charged at him, her sword in hand. Though Peter made no attempt to move, and allowed the woman to stab her sword through his parted lips, feeling the weapon sink through the back of his head.

Falling still for a moment as pain shot though his body, he was rather amused to her the woman sigh in relief. Though that relief was quickly replaced by fear as Peter jerked his head forwards, causing the woman to let go of her sword in shock. Ripping his arms free of the swords as they slowly disappeared, he pulled the sword from his mouth, throwing the object away as he spat out blood. The woman, who had fallen over in disbelief, was crawling backwards away from Peter.

"W-what... what are you?" She whimpered, watching the wounds on his body heal up as he approached her.

He looked at his bloodied hand, as if contemplating that question. "What am I? I don't know if I have to be honest.. why don't you ask your beloved Avo when you see them?" He looked back to her. "I'm sure Avo will know."

She began to shake uncontrollably, all that bravery she had at the begginning sapped from her features. "Please! You can't do this!"

What was this woman trying to achieve anyway? Was she trying to be a Hero? What nonsense, Heroes are not what they are cracked up to be. Look at the remaining two Heroes of Albion. The cruellest of the cruel. Who would want to be a Hero?

'And I'll be a brave Hero!'

Little Liza's voice suddenly filled his mind. All he could see, all he could hear, was little Liza. What if she did this? What if she defied Reaver, could he kill her? Peter was frozen on the spot now, eyes wide in worry. He didn't even register Reaver's impatient call outs to him. Just the thought of Liza in trouble made his blood freeze. Never, even if Reaver ordered him to, could he harm Liza. So what made this woman any different? What id in the future, Liza was in this position?

He was suddenly torn back to reality as a gun went off. The woman before him slowly slumped backwards, a small hole between her eyes as she fell dead. "Well, that was going well til Pet got a bit distracted... a pity really." He heard Reaver sigh as he turned to face the man, his Dragonstomper .48 in hand as the Queen smiled.

"That is indeed a rather talented little servant you have there. Makes me want to get one of my own." She chuckled softly as Reaver put his gun away.

"My dear, why would you want one of those, when you have a far more talented man such as myself by your side?" Reaver grinned to her, extending an arm to the woman. "Why don't I show you more of these marvelous talents of mine in my chambers?"

The Queen glanced at him, before looping her arm around his own. "Oh my. Well after this slaughter, I do find myself feeling rather... excited." She purred lightly to the man as Peter leapt back up to the observing level with little difficulty.

Reaver then glanced to Peter, tapping his cane on the floor. "And you. I will want a word with you later." He paused for a moment. "And what is this?" He raised an eyebrow, cane lifted to jab Peter in the stomach rather harshly. "I believe I see a speck of blood upon that lovely shirt. Such a naughty boy you are Pet... I'll have to reprimand you later for it." A dangerous smirk tugged at his thin lips now.

Peter, his frown luckily hidden by the mask, looked down to see a rather small speck of red blood upon his shirt. "My apologise sir. I can clean this up in a matter of minutes." He replied as he saw Reaver turn around, the Queen still upon his arm.

"You better Pet. Now... no one is to disturb me and the delightful Queen this evening. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly sir." Peter replied as the man servant from before handed him a cloth to clean his hands with. Looking back up, he watched Reaver and his guests exit the room, leaving just him and the other servant alone. A sigh left his lips as he handed the now dirty rag back to the servant, taking his jacket and gloves instead before pulling them on. "See to those bodies down there are disposed of..."

The servant nodded before running off as Peter rearranged his mask. He might as well get Reaver's evening refreshments ready.

0o0o0o0

Several hours had gone by til the Queen finally left, a rather delighted look upon her features as she took her son and servants with her. The guests of the party had also disappeared, much to Peter's delight. The mansion was rather quiet now, only the evening servants rushing around the get the place clean.

Peter was now in the kitchens, a bottle of their finest red wine in one hand and a crystal chalice in the other. Placing both objects down upon a silver tray, he was distracted for a moment by a tired looking Liza, who tugged on his jacket. Looking down to the girl, he tilted his head to one side. "Shouldn't you be off now?"

Liza nodded her head. "Yeeer... but I wanted to say bye bye to Peetty first." She replied, before roughly hugging his leg. "It's a shame I can't drag you back. You can keep those shadows under my bed at bay..."

"I've already told you plenty of times those shadows won't hurt you." Peter sighed, patting the girl on the top of her head. "The Queen made sure of that many years ago. Remember?"

Liza nodded. "I know. Mummy told me the stories about that."

Peter nodded, as Liza let go of his leg. "Now come along, I'm sure your mother will be waiting for you. Besides, evening is the worst time to be here, so you best be off."

The little girl giggled lightly, before waving a small hand at Peter. "Ok, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

"Of course. Be safe Liza." Peter called after her as the small girl ran off to find her mother. Watching her leave, he finally felt somewhat relaxed. No need to worry about her safety anymore. Considering Liza was more safe out there then in this mansion. Taking a hold of the tray, he left the quiet kitchen before making his way up the stairs. He just hoped Reaver was fully satisfied, he really didn't feel like being molested this evening. Finally coming to his door, he knocked gently upon the rich wood. Hearing Reaver call to him, he opened the grand doors with his free hand.

Reaver was sat naked upon his grand bed which didn't surprise Peter all that much, a small and strangely familiar book in his hands as the sheets to his bed luckily covered his most intimate areas up. "Aahh Pet. Took your time didn't you?" He smirked towards the monster, who made his way to Reaver.

"You said not to disturb you." Peter replied as he handed Reaver the chalice after he had put his book down, the bottle of wine in Peter's free hand.

"She was in here for quite a while wasn't she? That ravishing minx has so much stamina, and so flexible for her age. Could have gone on all night, but _hélas_, she got what she want, so up and left before our private party was over! Rude if you ask me. Almost makes one feel used." Reaver sighed, watching Peter pour him a generous amount of wine into his chalice. "Should be the other way round..."

Peter looked back to his Master now. "If you wish, I can go collect a servant? Or several, for you?" He spoke rather quietly, as if annoyed at himself for saying such a thing.

"Tempting tempting..." Reaver sighed, taking a sip of the wine before looking at Peter. "But why do that when you are already in here? Would be a waste of your time you could be spending to do other more exciting things..." He replied, his free hand lightly playing with the bottom of Peter's now clean shirt, that rather hungry look back on his features.

Peter just stood there looking rather blank, though felt irritated deep down. "I'm sure you would prefer some one more... willing and skilled? Would be far more entertaining for you." He replied, placing the wine bottle down.

"Making decisions for me now?" Reaver seemed to hiss in annoyance, though that smile was still upon his lips, making the servant feel uneasy. His hand carried on playing with the bottom of Peter's shirt, eyes roaming over his form as Peter shifted slightly where he stood. "My my Pet, your forgetting your place I think... I should remind you of your position, shouldn't I?"

Ok, he walked into that one. And this was going somewhere Peter wanted no part in. But Reaver's next words caused a small amount of fear to run up his spine.

"_I'd rather be back in that room then do that. _Those are your words on the subject of 'entertaining' me, aren't they?" Reaver chuckled lowly, his hand moved up to the neck line of his jacket, before pulling Peter down, forcing the creature to bend over so that his face was level with Reaver's. _"_I feel another challenge forming... and I do love an exciting challenge. I **always** win."

How did he know this? His eyes then looked over to the small book he had been reading earlier, and dread filled his heart. It was his diary. How the heck did Reaver get a hold of it? Was it during the garden party? Maybe when the servant was holding his jacket? How didn't matter, not now. Not now that he had read his diary. His eyes then looked back to Reaver, who was grinning like a cat who caught a mouse.

"I'm going to be ever so generous to give you the option. How lovely of me, I should stop being so nice." He paused, moving a hand to flick Peter's mask off. "Either I lock you up in the pit for a while, and listen to you scream in fear and beg to be released. Or, you stay in here with me as I make you scream in delight as you beg for release. Both will be thoroughly entertaining for me, I can assure you..." He drawled, hand moving to cup Peter's cheek. "Let's see if that diary of yours is truthful or not.."

It was safe to say, Peter was enraged but also strangely afraid. He could feel the fear in his stomach growing at the thought of the pit. He hated it. Only once he got sent into that disgusting place while working here, and that was refusing to tell Reaver the name of the servant from before. A week of hell. He could still remember screaming so much his lungs had started to burn. He couldn't go back in there. Surrounded by darkness. The only thing in this land which scared him. You cannot fight something you cannot see, and that made him feel so... weak.

But to sleep with this man? Just the thought made him shiver with anger. As if he would ever give a human his body in such a manner. He was already disgusted with himself for entering a contract with Reaver. But this? He knew one day Reaver would have made him decide something like this. Why force the servant when you can make them feel more ashamed for choosing? Peter knew Reaver didn't want him to feel lucky, or special. He left that to his selected guests who practically queued up to sleep with the Industrialist. Peter was nothing more then a servant, a means for Reaver to be rid of any frustrations he was feelings.

But Peter did not wish to be used in such a manner.

To be familiarise with the rest of the whores in this building Reaver had his way with. He was stronger then that, not some pathetic little creature too scared to say no. Indeed he could say that word, and was mighty tempted to. But the thought of that pit sprang to his mind, making his frown somewhat.

"Why?" He found himself asking, causing Reaver to look back to him.

"Why I wish to have my thrilling way with you?" He asked, smirking as he moved his head, teeth grazing over Peter's jawline. "Why else? I love feeling power over others. And you, as much as I hate to say this, are a rather _Être puissant_. Not as much as myself of course, that is impossible. But unfortunately that feeling of power on the Queen is slowly loosing it's touch, must be her old age. Shame. Same with that un-sociable Prince as well. I'm in need of something new to amuse me."

A soft growl left Peter's lips as Reaver bit his jaw. There was no point in bringing up the fact that he was a monster, considering he knew Reaver had tendencies to fool around with the Balverine guests who regularly visited. "Do I have to call the guards to drag you off to the pit then?" He heard Reaver almost chuckle in excitement.

Suffer for several weeks? Or suffer for a night? It was a rather easy choice for Peter, even though he would hate the outcome.

* * *

**TBC**

**Not happy with this chapter, but never mind! I'm still considering what to happen next, hence the cliff hanger. Hmmm... something heart breaking, angsty and dark? Or something heart breaking, angsty with sexy scenes? I shall have to speak to my friends about this.**

**We shall see what happens next chapter!**

**Translation:**

**Être puissant - Powerful being**

_**Hélas - Alas**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Punishment

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the original Fable III characters, they belong to the ever awesome Lion Head Studios.**

**A message from Peter – Well hello everyone. I'm afraid there will be no 'sexy tiems' in this chapter. I managed to … persuade the writer to allow me to keep my pride. Sorry readers, I wish to keep my virginity thanks. Now excuse me, as I have to clean up that pool of blood which seems to have formed around the writer's computer. Humans are ever so messy when you hit them in the wrong places.  
**

* * *

**The Displeasure of a Servant**

Chapter 5

It wasn't a surprise Peter picked to keep his pride.

After refusing Reaver's ever so generous offer of spending the night with him, Peter was now standing at the edge of the pit. He could barely even stop his bare legs from quivering, the chains wrapped around his naked body clinking together, adding to the noise of the rain pouring down. It had taken the Balverine guards all night to tie the rather annoyed monster up. Though why he had to be naked ( again ) for this, Peter didn't know. Reaver obviously wanted to add humiliation to the ever growing list of negative feelings forming through him. The tattoo he had on his lower stomach glistened in the rain, the black ink in the shape of the 'Reaver's Industries' logo rather prominent against his pale skin.

He looked up to the sky, feeling the heavy rain drops splatter across his face, forcing his light blue hair to plaster against his skull. He suddenly glanced behind him as Reaver tapped his cane against the cemented floor around the pit, a servant by his side holding a large canopy like umbrella up to keep Reaver nice and dry. Steam rose from his thin lips as they curled into a smirk. "Well, seemed you were rather truthful in your diary." Reaver almost sighed sadly. "Which is an awful shame... you'd look far more appeasing chained up in my bed room then out here."

Peter growled lightly, not caring if he insulted the man or not right now. He was already going to get punished. "Ha... like I'd ever sleep with you. It's disgusting enough just to work for you. But to sleep with a pathetic little human? I don't think so Reaver..." He hissed, which only cause the man to laugh.

"My my! Your so fiery when your angry. So much raw emotion, very rare for you isn't it?" He replied, tapping his cane against the floor. "You won't be so mouthy when you fall down there. I'll give you a day before you start to blubber like a new born baby. None of this would happen if you were more obedient."

"I thought you would have realised by now I'm not like your mutts. Throwing me a bone every so often doesn't earn you my respect. I only do as I'm told to a certain extent due to our contract. Nothing more." He paused, watching Reaver tilt his head to one side, his gloved hand resting upon his gun. "I feel no admiration, loyalty or love for you. And I never will."

Reaver's hand moved like lighting, wiping the gun out and fired it at Peter. The bullet slammed into the back of Peter's leg shattering the knee cap as it passed though, causing the creature to fall with a small growl. "Now Pet, there's no need for such harsh words." Reaver cooed, masking his anger quite well. "I don;t need your love, or admiration. Just your loyalty and obedience. Where's Lucian when you need him, he may have talked too much, but that old codger knew how to make people behave rather well. Oh well! One day, you will break. It's just a matter of time, everyone has their limit."

Panting lightly for breath as he knelt there with his back to Reaver, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Does that include you?"

Another gun shot, as a bullet passed through his chest, causing the creature to gag up blood as his lung was damaged. "Me? Limits? What a stupid question... I have no limits. That's why I'm in control, and you are not." He replied, but Peter only laughed.

"I've been around for far too long... I've seen even the most powerful fall. You are no different, Reaver. Throw me into the pit, shoot me til all the bullets in the world are used up or even set your dogs on me. It doesn't matter. There is nothing in the lands that can make me obey your every disgusting whim." Peter glanced up at one of the guards as they growled at him.

"When you face what you fear, you become rather brave don't you, Pet? It could almost be called 'admirable' but I care not for such meaningless things..." Reaver waved his gun for a moment. "I have eternity to find what breaks you. And it's a challenge I'm very much enjoying. But believe me when I say this. You will break, all animals do in the end when you hit them hard enough."

Peter still laughed, trying his hardest to forget the fear he would be feeling at any moment. "Animal? Do not refer to me as such a primitive thing. It's rather insulting when you keep mistaking me for one of your more pathetic servants."

Another gun shot, blood pooling from Peter's mouth as the bullet passed through his other lung, causing him to cough up his blood. "Make the most of this bravery you have. It will be a whole different thing when I come back for you. It always is." Reaver chuckled. "There's only so much of the darkness you can handle. Soon, you will be begging, pleading for me to get you out. Something I'm very much looking forward to."

Peter was ashamed to say Reaver was telling the truth. The darkness scared him so much, which was a rather ridiculous thing indeed. A creature who could never die afraid of such a pathetic thing.

Feeling the wounds in his body slowly closing up, he heard Reaver walk towards him, crouching down to his height. "Well, this is good bye my Pet. And try to have fun down there, won't you." He chuckled ever so softly, before slamming his gun into the back of Peter's head, the force pushing him forward and down into the pit. "Give my regards to the darkness!"

Slamming his head onto the side with a resounding crack on his way down, it took him several seconds to hit the bottom of the pit, his back and ribs cracking in several areas as he landed heavily, water collected at the bottom splashing wildly around his broken form as he resisted the urge to cry out in agony. Gasping in pain, he looked up to the surface, seeing Reaver peak his head over the edge, looking so small from where Peter laid. "Comfortable now?" He faintly heard the man call down.

The urge to shout something up about Reaver sleeping with his own mother was rather strong, but he was too busy growling in pain as his ribs snapped back into place. The chains dug into his pale skin, his scales glowing ever so gently in the pitch black around him. He couldn't even see the steam rising from his lips from the freezing air around him it was that dark. "We'll see if you are more co-operative when I return. Tatty bye." Reaver waved down to him, as the guards pushed a cement slab over the top of the pit, blocking all light out apart from one small gap, which Peter was looking at longingly.

And so his nightmare would begin all over again as he slowly sat up, body shaking in shameful fear. Clenching his eyes shut, he then let forth a scream of rage and despair, slamming his face against the side of the pit. He didn't care about the pain that shot through him as he repeatedly slammed against the concrete, anything to take his mind of this damn darkness. Spitting broken fragments of his fangs out, he felt them only to regrow instantly as he face collided with the wall, another roar leaving his lips. The colour of his blood smearing across the moist walls was swallowed by the darkness, the dark water around him turning crimson now.

That would be a more welcoming site for Peter then the darkness.

0o0o0o0

Little Liza was worried.

It had been over a week since she last saw Peter. The girl always fretted when she couldn't find the monster. She was starting to think meany Reaver had sent him away. Or something much worse. Chewing on her small fingers, she dashed around the mansion, avoided the several guests who had come over to see the ever popular Reaver.

She was going to check Peter's room again. Maybe he had returned since she last looked.

A smile on her face now as she expected to see her old friend, she ran towards the servant's room, only to see the door was already open. Quietly poking her head through, she squeaked in alarm as she in fact saw someone completely different.

Reaver was there, looking around the room as if searching for something. The Queen was also present, looking rather bored now as she cooled herself off with a black feathered fan. "Darling, why have you dragged me to this gloomy room? Your chambers are far more exciting..."

"I believe you followed me." Reaver pointed out, opening the draws to Peter's desk. "But anyway, my lovely busty dove, feel free to wait in my bed with nothing on but that lovely lacy number of yours. And I will tend to you very soon."

The Queen scoffed lightly. "Details details. What are you doing though? Isn't that monster of yours locked up somewhere?"

Liza could have attacked the queen for talking about Peter like that, but stayed where she was as Reaver laughed lightly. "Indeed he is. Such a naughty thing he was. Besides, he needed a gentle reminder on who was in control around here. So he was off to the pit! I imagine he's screaming still." Reaver smirked lightly to himself as he shut the desk draw. "Such a lovely yet primal sound it is. Gives me goosebumps every time."

The Queen sighed lightly. "You hate him that much? Why do you keep a servant around that you despise?" She asked, causing Reaver to look at her.

"You ability to read me so well is.. unsettling, your highness." Reaver cooed to her, hand instinctively resting upon his weapon. "It's hard not to hate someone like him. He's so..."

"Perfect?" The Queen added, a rather sadistic smile upon her face as Reaver fidgeted for a moment.

"I wouldn't call him that. My dear, I'M perfect. He's... what is the word? Impossible I suppose..." He drawled, waving a hand to her.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Impossible?"

"Yes my dear." Reaver replied, resting upon Peter's desk now as he watched the Tyrant Queen. "I'm sure it's come to your attention that Pet is rather... immunisé à mort. In other words, Immortal. Though he has obtained it without any kind of shady deal. He just is. He has no need to sacrifice anything to stay youthful and breathing. And I find that awfully annoying..."

The Queen grinned a him. "I may not know fully what you are talking about, but I could easily say you sound rather jealous of that thing, Reaver."

Liza nearly jumped out of her skin as Reaver moved with lightning speed, standing behind the Queen now, a hand wrapped threateningly around her neck. "Now now, my cheeky minx. You shouldn't spoil the evening saying such horrendous things." He cooed to her gently, but his eyes flashed rather dangerously.

"And you shouldn't threaten your existence, Reaver." The Queen spat back, giving the Industrialist a threat of her own. "Un-hand me now, and I may forgive you for such an act."

Liza watched silently as Reaver finally let go of her neck, sighing softly to himself. "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm just about ready for some entertainment. What I'm looking for is not in here, shame really. I'll have to try again at a later time." Reaver then flashed the Queen a small smile. "So... shall we retire back to my chambers?"

The Queen scoffed. "I think not, Reaver. After that, I find myself not in the mood for your company. Try one of your whores instead." With that said, she turned on her heel, moving towards the door.

Liza quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. Seeing a large statue to her side, she ran behind it, covering her small mouth with her hand as the Queen stormed past, shouting for her servants as she made her way down the corridor. A soft sigh quickly followed her as Reaver exited the room, standing just feet from Liza now. "That's an awful shame... there go my planned entertainment for the evening. Oh well. Might as well may Pet a visit. See if he's more then willing to come out and play nicely."

He was going to see Peter?

Happiness filled Liza, knowing Peter was most probably ok somewhere, and deicided to follow the man silently, desperately wanting to see her friend now.

0o0o0o0

A small growl left the immortal as the Balverine guards practically threw him onto the ground, his knees scuffing upon the cement as he looked up at Reaver with a mixture of anger and relief. Peter's body was covered in his own blood now, some flaky and old, the rest still moist and fresh. "Oh dear, you do look a mess, my Pet." Reaver chuckled, tapping his cane upon the ground as a guard held the back of Peter's head roughly, claws digging into his skin.

Peter didn't speak.

"What did I say before. All that bravery has gone out of the window hasn't it. Your too predictable." Reaver laughed at this, before moving over to Peter, nodding to the Balverine. The creature released his grip on Peter's head, only so Reaver could dig the tip of his cane in instead, forcing Peter to head butt the ground. "I think you should apologise to me. You were ever so rude and hurtful..."

Still Peter said nothing, as Reaver pushed down harder, the cement digging and biting into his skin now.

Reaver pushed even harder with his cane, watching Peter's body now quiver with pain. "Nothing? Hmm... maybe your not ready to come out of the pit just yet.."

Peter suddenly tensed, breathing deeply now. Clenching his teeth together, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, that same feeling of sickening shame filling his chest again as he was being forced to apologise.

"What was that?" Reaver replied, twisting the cane now. "I didn't quite hear you, you really do have to stop mumbling Pet."

He really didn't want to say those two annoying words again, but, he didn't want to face the pit either. "I'm sorry!" He nearly cried out, as Reaver pushed harder with the cane.

"Sorry what?"

Peter hissed in annoyance, but he gave in. Fear of the pit driving him to. "I'm sorry, Master." He practically growled at the end, as the cane was lifted, allowing him to look back up, the small cuts which had formed upon his forehead healing up.

Reaver grinned in victory down at him. "That's a good chap. Now come along, you need to get washed and dressed. Can't have you looking that ghastly. You'll scared my guests off.. and I need some kind of entertainment this evening-" He paused, looking behind him for a moment. Hand resting upon his gun, he finally relax after a few moments. "How strange, thought I saw something then..."

0o0o0o0o0

Liza hid behind the pillar quickly. Did Reaver see her?

Feeling a little scared for a moment, she risked looking back out, seeing one of the guards roughly pick Peter up. Why wasn't he resisting? Liza believed her friend would kick and scream at them, but he did nothing. He just seemed to accept it. What was wrong with him?

Liza couldn't hear what was being said, but, judging by the look of defeat and despair on Peter's face as Reaver moved close, his cane pressed up under the creature's chin to keep Peter looking at him, couldn't have been a good thing.

She could feel rage building up in her small chest as Peter was pushed and prodded by the guards as they went about removing the chains from around his body, revealing move of his blood stained skin. How could they treat him like this? And why was he letting them? Little Liza felt so confused as she watched the small group make their way towards the main mansion, Reaver looking more then proud of himself while Peter looked as if he had seen better days.

She would wait til Reaver was gone before she would check up on Peter. Make sure that nasty man hadn't hurt her 'companion'.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry guys, no sexy scenes in this chapter. Maybe sooooon! If I feel up to torturing someone... Now I must leave and hide, I think Peter just heard me. Ta ta!**

**Translations:**

**immunisé à mort - Immune to death**


	6. Chapter 6 : A lack of memories

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the original Fable III characters, they belong to the ever awesome Lion Head Studios.**

**A message from Wye – I just realised something. This story has been so SERIOUS. Darn, where's all the comedy? Don't worry, a new character will appear very soon, and he shall bring the comedy this story needs. And I would like to say a huge thanks to** **GreyhawkGal** **And Anakerie** **for their lovely comments.**

**

* * *

**

**The Displeasure of a Servant**

Chapter 6

A sigh escaped Peter's lips as he wandered around his room, wondering why on earth his belongings had been moved. Had someone been in here? Judging by the two scents which still seemed to linger, both the Queen and Reaver had been in here not long ago. Which made him feel rather disgusted. Quickly looking over to the bed, he couldn't see anything wrong with it, the sheets were neatly folded. And Reaver wasn't one for making the bed after using it.

Walking over to the small metal tub that was his bath, which was now filled with warm water and soap, he climbed slowly into the well needed bath. Peter always found it awkward getting into a bath this small, not being able to stretch out and fully relax. Unlike Reaver's bath which was the image of luxury. He may have been an annoying snake, but you had to admire the man's taste. As much as Peter hated to admit that.

Mewling out lightly to himself, he sank into his bath, closing his eyes as he tried to relax as much as he could. Even if it wasn't for long, Peter liked these moments to himself, the only time in his life where he could kind of relax. Peter could never relax fully, far too many people around for that. Though he nearly fell out of his bath when his door was thrown open, a figure practically flying though the air towards him.

Little Liza, with tears streaming down her face, nearly launched at the rather naked figure, leaning over the bath to wrapped her small arms around Peter's neck, still crying lightly. "Peetty!" She wailed out, burying her face into the crook of his neck as her legs seemed to wave about in the air. "Did that nasty man hurt my Peetty?"

Peter looked at the girl, half in shock, the other half in embarrassment. "Um.. Liza... this is kind of a bad time to be throwing yourself at me..." He muttered, as Liza shook her head.

"No! I need to know if my companion is ok. If I was there, I would have beaten that old man up with his own cane. Whack whack whack!" She nearly screeched, causing Peter to wince. She was sounding like a dying cat at the moment to his overly sensitive ears.

"I'm sure you would, but-"

"And those doggies he keeps! I'd beat them up to!"

"Liza, I'm kinda-"

But Liza kept interrupting him, still wailing her sorrows and anger. "Why didn't you fight back Peetty? You could easily take all of them meanies on! Yet you just flopped about..."

"Liza!" Peter finally managed to bark out, causing the small girl to look up at him. "I'm trying to have a bath..."

Liza, seemingly to only just realise that as she blushed furiously before letting go, hands behind her back as she giggled lightly. "Oh... sorry Peetty... didn't notice." She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as Peter washed the rest of himself clean.

"It's ok, I'm just about done now." Peter replied, before grabbing his towel from the side. "Do me a favour and turn around, Liza."

Liza looked confused for a moment, but turned around never the less, covering her eyes up with her hands. "Don't worry, I won't peak!" She chuckled, as Peter climbed out of the metal tub, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Better not, Little Liza. It's probably scar you for life what you would see." Peter replied, running a hand through his wet hair as he moved across the room to his wardrobe, where his uniform was neatly hanging.

Glancing back to him as she peaked through her fingers, she then removed her hands completely, seeing Peter was hiding his nether regions with a towel. Bounding up to the man as he began sorting his clothing out, she noticed the tattoo upon his lower stomach and poked it. "What's that Peetty? Looks kind of like that logo all over the place..."

Peter looked down to where she indicated, before giving off a fake laugh. "Oh that? Don't worry about it Liza, just a mistake." He told her lightly, before he began to nudge her towards the door. "Now come on. I need to get ready before Master Reaver gets impatient. And we don't want that, do we?"

Liza shook her head violently. "No no we don't!" She laughed as Peter pushed her lightly out of the door. "You'll come by the kitchen later, won't you?" The girl quickly asked, rocking back and forth on her heels as she looked up at him.

"Of course, knowing it Reaver will want something from there later. So I shall see you later." Peter replied, giving the girl a quick pat on the head before closing the door behind him. Another sigh left his lips as he rubbed a few strands of wet hair from his face, moving back over to where his clothes were neatly laid out. He really needed to stop being so nice to that girl. He was still baffled as to why he didn't seem to rip the girl's head off whenever he saw her.

What? He **was** a monster after all.

Humming lightly to himself, he quickly pulled the towel from his form to dry off. Flicking the object away, he quickly dressed, sorted his hair out as much as he could, and finally placed his blue mask over his eyes. And now, it was back to the real world unfortunately, as he made his way out of his quarter.

0o0o0o0

Reaver was in a rather cheerful mood.

Even though he did loose his main entertainment for the evening after the Queen left in one of her little tantrums. Though she could easily be replaced by a few of his new servants he recently hired. But, to cheer himself up, he had arranged for another Secret Society party tomorrow. Most of the guests were his favoured Balverines of course. He ever so loved his more wild guests. He better bring in some more human guests, just in case they get a bit peckish. Those chickens and rabbits he had brought in before were much more hassle then they should have been.

His sleeping chambers were rather quiet for a change as he sat there upon one of his reading chairs, a large and worn book on his lap. Glancing over to the servant girl beside him, who stood staring at her feet while holding a silver tray between her hands with a bottle of wine sitting half full upon it, he sighed softly to himself.

"You are quite the exciting conversationalist..." He said sarcastically, flicking the pages to his book for a moment as he took a sip from his chalice of wine.

The pretty servant girl seemed to jump slightly as Reaver spoke to her. "Sorry m'lord.. ah thought you would wanna be left alone..." The girl whimpered, deep brown eyes daring to look over to Reaver for a split second.

Reaver raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "On second thoughts, maybe you should carry on standing there looking delicious. And most importantly, silent. That voice of yours is rather grating to the nerves..."

The door to his chambers quietly opened. Reaver suddenly looked up, a smirk tugging at his lips as Peter entered the room, now he could start having some entertainment. "Ahh, my favourite beastie has decided to finally grace us with his presence. About time. You do like to keep a man waiting, don't you pet?" Reaver chuckled as Peter seemed to shift uncomfortably. "In more ways then one unfortunately."

"Is there anything you need, Sir?" Peter asked, as Reaver couldn't stop another small laugh leaving his thin lips.

"My my, all work and no play. No wonder your always serious and tense. I know several cures for that, but _vous me niez toujours. _Never have I met someone so against being in bed with me. Even the girl beside me has been graced by my... vigorous bed activities."

The girl blushed furiously as Peter raised an eyebrow. "That may be the case, Sir. I still can't see why not having me in your bed causes such a fuss. Considering you have so many others far more willing to entertain you."

"Even Hatch was more entertaining then you, Pet. And that's saying something." Reaver replied with a wave of his chalice, the blood red liquid threatening to spill out upon his black evening wear. "Well its still early years. Maybe before I grow completely bored of you something will happen. Maybe you'll even regain those inconveniently lost memories of yours. That would be a hoot, don't you think?"

Reaver could tell the man before him was frowning. The creature did hate Reaver bringing that little fact up. Though the Industrialist had to admit, it annoyed him more. Closing the book which was titled 'The Seed of Eternity' Reaver smiled back to Peter. "Are you going to stand over there all evening? Or are you going to make yourself useful..."

"Depends what you wish for me to do, Master Reaver." Was Peter's reply, as Reaver pointed towards the girl beside him.

"She's starting to bore me to no end, take her place." Reaver ordered as the servant girl bowed her head to him before walking over to Peter, handing him the tray. Reaver easily saw the look of relief on the girl's face as she left the room. A sight which occasionally gnawed at him. Moving his glance back to Peter as he walked to Reaver's side, he noticed the creature look down to his book.

"Reading that again, Sir? You're particularly fond of it, I've noticed." Peter hummed lightly, before standing still by Reaver's chair.

Reaver nodded, patting one hand over the worn cover. "Well of course. Came across this beauty several weeks before obtaining you. Some old Librarian ssprouting all sorts of tales gave it to me in exchange for his life. Not that it worked mind you. A rather thrilling read if you ask me, makes me want to go exploring again. Ahh, I do miss the days of being a Pirate King. Have I told you that story?"

"Many times sir." Peter replied blankly, causing Reaver to smirk.

"At the beginning of your servitude here, you use to find my stories rather _excitation_." Reaver pointed out, sipping from his wine again as he kept his eyes on Peter, who had fallen silent again. "I do find I sometimes miss those days. Where one could do whatever he wanted, without so many responsibilities. You know what? I think I shall go travelling again soon. The time of Sacrifice is coming up soon, though that shouldn't be too hard. Plenty of young things in this mansion to give to that greedy Shadow Council. Then after... hmmm... maybe that small island of U'raklar this book speaks of. Suppose to be filled with wondrous things. And people. Should be rather adventurous, no?"

Peter glanced over to him again after a short while. "Will the Queen allow you to do so?"

"I do what I wish... for the most part anyway. I'm sure that delightful old hag won't mind too much if I disappear for a while. Especially if I bring back gifts. They seem to cheer her up quite a bit."

"Apart from that time with the lizard..."

"Apart from the time with the lizard... How was I to know it had a dislike for the female gender? And that it had a second head within it's mouth?" Reaver sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Was rather exciting seeing that creature waddle around the throne room with that servant girl wailing in it's mouth though. Four head shots in one I got that day. Rather impressive, don't you think?"

A sigh of his own left Peter's lips. "Including my head if I wasn't mistaken..."

"Even better! Has to be one of my records that day. Ahhh... I rarely get the chance to have a real fight. Shooting rebellious peasants and boring servants looses it's touch after a while. And you're no fun to shoot either. You keep getting back up!"

"I apologise for being un-killable, Master Reaver."

Reaver nodded his head. "So you should be. You're ruining my killing record. Oh well, if I needed it I could have said you make good target practice. But I'm already perfect with a gun." Reaver smiled, before finishing his drink. "Don't you think, Pet?"

Peter, while keeping his gaze on the bottle before him, agreed. "Yes Sir. You are the best shot around these parts."

"I'm glad you agree." Reaver replied, though it wasn't like Peter had much of a choice but to agree. Never the less, it was nice when someone else said he was good. Fuelled his ego somewhat. Sighing softly to himself, he rested his back against the chair as he held his empty glass out, feeling Peter quickly take it from him as he returned his attention to his book. It was a shame most of the text was written in an ancient script Reaver couldn't make any sense of. It was a shame Garth wasn't around, as annoying as he was that man might have been able to decipher this book for him. Though something told him Garth wouldn't have been too willing to.

Nothing a few broken bones couldn't sort out though.

Though finding the Hero of Will would be near impossible. So that thought was out of the window for now. Besides, it was un-likely the man was still alive. Reaver to his delight, was most probably the only Hero left of the four who triumphed over Lucien all those years ago. What fun days they were. "Oh yes. There will be another Secret Society party tomorrow. Make sure everything is ready for that, won't you my dear." He quickly told Peter, patting his book again.

"Of course, Sir. Consider it done. Everything will be ready before you even wake up tomorrow."

"Good." Reaver replied. "Now... go a fetch me someone. Hmmm... that young man who works in the kitchens now. What's his name? Harris? Hardwood?"

"Cartwold sir?"

"That's the one! Send him up to my room when you leave, would you please?" Reaver smiled, leaning up to pat Peter's cheek. "That's a good chap."

0o0o0o0

The night was darker then usual, fog hovering gently over the green grass that was Millfields. Birds suddenly flew in fright from the top of a small cottage as a small figure crouched low to the roof, gloved hands grasping at the thatching for support. The darkness of the night hid the figure's features, all except for it's eyes.

Those purple slitted orbs seemed to glow with excitement as it sighted Reaver's Mansion not far away, a small chuckle leaving the creature's lips, revealing white fangs. Those eyes blinked for a moment, looking around to check the coast was clear, before returning their inhumane gaze to the Mansion.

"I've finally found you... Petree.." The figure seemed to giggle hysterically to himself, before a yelp of surprise left their lips as the monster lost his grip, causing them to fall rather unceremoniously to the ground. Muttering lowly to himself, the figure picked them self up quickly. "That's gonna bruise in a second..." They muttered, before clearing their throat. "What was I saying? Ah yes!" He quickly picked up from where he left of.

"I have finally found you, Petree... and such a glorious reunion it will be!" He finally finished as he spread his arms dramatically, before another laugh left his lips. Though he instantly fell silent again as the owner to the cottage he had been perched upon just moments ago suddenly opened the window.

"Keep yah mouth shut! People are tryin' to sleep 'ere!" An old woman shouted out at the figure, causing the creature to yelp in surprise.

"My bad! Won't happen again I promise!" The figure called back to the old woman, before rubbing his hands together as the woman disappeared back inside her house. "Bloody hell it's cold in this country... should have brought a cape. Or a blanket." He muttered, before sneezing rather loudly. Reaver's mansion could wait, he needed to go find something to hide in for the night.

* * *

**TBC**

**Incoming new character. And a warning to you all, the new guy has a larger sexual appetite then Reaver. Yeeeeer. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Translation:**

**Vous me niez toujours - You still deny me.**

_**Excitation - Exciting**  
_


End file.
